Sailor moon 10 years later
by Flash Boom Bang Amy
Summary: When makayla finds a cat in her window she thinks nothing of it until she realizes that theres more to the weird haired cat then she thing...oh this story does not have alot of sailor moon stuff in it i just wanted to write a story like this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Makayla woke up, she fumbled out of bed only to discover a stupid little cat in her window. The cat had a strange crescent moon on its forehead, but other than that one spot it was all black. She had shooed it out of her window because she was in a rush to get to her friend's house and she hated cats. She quickly straightened her long blonde hair and put on her makeup, then ran out the door yelling, "Bye mom have a good day at work! Don't strain yourself." she only said that because her mom was a very successful model, so she didn't have to work very hard. She got into her brand new Range Rover and drove to Sarah's and Jalissa's house. Sarah and Jalissa were both the same age and they were both adopted. When she drove to their house, their mom came out and told her that Travis had taken them to school. So she drove to school.

When she pulled into her favorite parking place she realized that she had forgotten her umbrella. She looked outside and to her surprise it was bright out so she walked out of her car only to find that there was a huge crowd in front of her 1st hour biology class. So she went over to see what everyone was gawking over. All she found was the "populars". "What's the big fuss?" she thought. "I mean they were just hot guys." Well they were irregularly hot, but still there was nothing extraordinary about them. Except for one; the one guy she thought was looking at her was Jeremy. He had slick black hair with the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

So she pushed through the huge crowd to get to her biology class that consisted of only complete idiots. So she sat down in her assigned spot. To the left sat Jeremy, two across the table was Sarah, and across the table to the left was Jalissa. She couldn't have thought of a better seating arrangement. So she sat down and quietly sat reading. About ten minutes before class started Jeremy walked in. as a reflex she turned to see who walked into the room. When she saw it was Jeremy she quickly turned around and tried acting like she wasn't totally obsessed with him. Right when she was about to start reading again she felt a something warm on her shoulder she turned around and there he was, the perfect man with his perfect teeth shining down on her. She once again tried acting nonchalant, then his smile turned to a bit of a frown and then he said "Why are you the only girl I can't get a reaction out of? I mean if you were like the other girls here when I touched you, you would have started screaming and ran out of the room to tell all of your friends." then Makayla noticed that it wasn't a frown it was a pout. Then she smiled and as sarcastically as she could said,

"Well there's one big difference between me and those girls," his face quickly shifted into a confused smile, he looked so cute she could hardly keep it together to finish what she was saying but she managed to choke out. "All those girls who chase you around are so smart it's not even funny." He turned around only to notice that they now had a crowd with all the girls glaring at Makayla. He looked at her and with the biggest smile ever said.

"Oh yeah they're all probably going to grow up and be the people running our country and curing cancer." then Sarah came out of nowhere and said.

"If they're running our country, I think I'm moving." Sarah was one of Makayla's best friends. Then all they heard was some girl yelling at everyone, but they could only hear.

"If all of you don't get out of my way you'll all be dead by tomorrow and that's a promise! Now MOVE!!!" They all started laughing when Jalissa came out of the dissipating crowd. She sat down then was like. "Man what's with those people? I mean they're just guys."

"I know right?" Sarah said. Then Jeremy finally took his hand off Makayla's shoulder and sat down. Then a minute before class started he said.

"Hey, um, this is a little late notice and all but will you go to the dance with me tonight?" Then right as she was about to answer the bell rang and Mr. Harsley came in and slammed his briefcase on his desk.

"Well," he said in disappointment. "Only four of you passed the test again, so Makayla, Jeremy, Sarah, and Jalissa please independently work on questions 1-3 silently while the rest of you retake the test." Then right when Makayla was about to start she noticed Jeremy had slid something under her book. It was a note saying _ummmm__ will you go with me tonight? I mean I can find someone else, but I really don't want to and I can't show up alone it will hurt my rep_. right as she was about to reply another note was under her book, then she looked at Jeremy and he shrugged his perfect shoulders and smiled. How could she say no to that? The second note said _yeah you can say no I'll have no problem with that except my ego will hurt a little, but other than that __it's__ fine, but I never knew if you were interested in me so you can say no if you want._ She wrote a note back it had said _yes, you stupid boy, if you would just let me reply you didn't need to write a whole other note and strain your hand, now, however, will you finish your work?_ Right when she was about to pass it she noticed that it looked a little boring so she colored it a little with her pink pen. Jeremy stopped and examined the note and then chuckled. He looked at her, then once again there was another note under the book it said_ I feel like a four year old I mean I'm a junior but I'm passing notes like a first grader asking If you like me_. She didn't write back fearing that she would feel like a four year old too. But then before she knew it the best biology class was over. She walked over to Jeremy.

"Hey, so what time are you picking me up stud?" she said trying not to giggle at the word stud. Then he looked at her.

"Four o'clock good?" he asked with the smile she loved, the smile that was so wide that you could see all of his perfect white teeth. She looked at him confused.

"Uh, four? Why so early?"

"Duh, I want to take you to eat first but it's a little far so we have to leave early so we can get there and back to the school on time."

"Oh dinner and a dance. Someone's trying to impress me." she said laughing. Then he said.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late for my next class! Well I'll see you tonight, or afternoon, I guess." so Makayla walked out of the class with her face glowing with happiness. Then she caught up to Jalissa and Sarah. They had been talking about Travis. Travis had been Sarah's crush forever now. She was walking backward, and then she hit something and tripped while she was explaining how cute Travis was. She looked up because someone had caught her, it was Travis. Her face turned bright red and he said.

"Who's so cute you can hardly stand it?" Travis was this big 6'4" guy who had sandy blond hair and bright mesmerizing blue eyes. He was one of the "populars". Sarah jumped out of his arms and said.

"Oh, no one, really, just some guy!" He looked at her now very confused, he said.

"Oh, well speaking of 'so cute', Sarah will you go to the dance with me? I just found out that Jeremy has a date." he glanced at Makayla then quickly back at the 5'7 long brown haired hazel eyed girl and continued. "We had plans to all just go as a group, but someone had broken that, so we all decided to find a girl we really wanted to go with and you are the only girl I would want to take, so how 'bout it?" Sarah finally had her face back to normal a color, but right when he asked that she had turned that exact same shade of red then said.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll go with you!" Then I looked at Jalissa and she looked a little down, then I looked at the shy boy standing next to Travis. He was the last part of there group and he had been the most modest one of all of them. Then he walked across, over to Jalissa. He was 6'4" and had very dark brown hair it was almost black and the most amazing blue eyes. He looked down at Jalissa and said.

"Uh, well I need a date and, uh, maybe, I was thinking that you might, um, want to go, uh, with me?" he was twiddling his thumbs the whole time he said that. But Jalissa the 5'6 medium black hair green eyed girl laughed slightly and then said.

"Yeah, but only if we take my car." He looked at her surprised then said.

"No way, I love my car to much to not take it to a big dance with my first date in it." he suddenly turned red then Jalissa reached on her toes so she could reach his face and screamed.

"Well my car's too important to me to just let it sit while I go to my first dance with my first date! So ha! I win! We're taking my car!" He looked at her and said.

"Well what kind of car do you have?" she smiled then said.

"A 2008 c6 Corvette, what now?" he looked at her then said.

"I can do better, a 2008 dodge viper, now I believe I win."

"Fine." Jalissa mumbled under her breath. It was so hard to believe that this was one of their first actual conversations and they were already arguing. Then they all walked to class. After that, school went by so fast it was hard to believe that it was already over and that they all needed to go home and hurry and get ready. Makayla especially since she only had about two hours to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Makayla was in her room getting ready for the big senior prom as she noticed that stupid cat in her window again. This time it wouldn't go away, even when she practically threw it out of her window so she just let it sit there while she got ready. It was 3:59, and she had not gotten dressed yet but her hair and makeup were already done. So she slipped into her dress. The dress was strapless and black, and on the bottom left corner was a medium sized red flower, the dress was tight right until it hit the waist where there was a layer of tulle that added a little poof to it went a little bit above her knee, but it wasn't too short. Right as she was putting it on she heard a knocking on her door. "I'm dressing stay out!" She yelled.

"Honey, Jeremy's here and he says you have to leave like now." she heard her mom's sweet voice say.

"Alright Mom I'll be right out!" she yelled in response then put on her black high heels and opened the door and ran down the stairs. She nearly tripped on the last step, but luckily Jeremy caught her just before she hit her head.

"You should watch your feet or else you might bump your head on your tile, and that would not look good for you." he said very sarcastically. She couldn't be mad at him because he looked absolutely amazing in his black tux and his hair all straight and cute like it always was. She quickly jumped out of his arms and said.

"Well maybe if I wasn't in such a hurry I would have time to watch my step." He looked at her.

"Well you look great for being in such a hurry." He said.

"Thank you, you look really nice too." she said Jeremy looked over at her mom.

"We have to go, sorry to be in such a rush." He said.

"Oh, it's no problem." Makayla's mom said.

"Oh well, bye mom I'll see you later." They quickly went out the door and jumped into his brand new shiny black Ford Super Chief, inside the interior was all black and had an amazing sound system in it. "Wow, your car's amazing." Makayla said.

"Well thanks, it was a good job I got straight A's, it was a gift from my parents." He said.

"Oh, well it's really nice and very clean." Makayla replied.

"Well, I got it washed just for you." he said chuckling.

"Oh, that was sweet, thanks for taking this so seriously." she said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She looked at his perfect face when he started driving then looked away fearing that he would see her and think that she was in love with him or something. "Oh, um, where are we going to eat?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise, so you can't know yet." she then pouted putting her lips out and batting her eyelashes, he looked at her. "No way, I'm not telling you no matter how hard you beg." He said.

"Fine, then I'm not talking to you anymore." she said in a baby voice.

"Fine, then don't talk to me." he said, he sounded a little discouraged though. They almost went five whole minutes without talking before Makayla finally broke the silence.

"Fine, I'll talk to you, that was hard." She said.

"Yeah, I know I was just about to say something to you." he said relieved.

"So Jeremy, did you really break off your plans with your friends to go to the dance with me?" she said curiously.

"Well, yeah I guess I did, but I really wanted to go to the dance with you." he turned really red because he realized what he had just said.

"I'm glad you asked me, I was really hoping you would." then she turned red when suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"I never knew you were interested in me." He said.

"Well, yeah, I thought it was really obvious." she said.

"No, it wasn't, I would have asked you out a long time ago if I knew you liked me." He admitted.

"Oh, well, then are you going to ask me out now to like, be your girlfriend?" she said then let go of his hand and put her hands over her face so she couldn't see his expression. The car stopped and he took her hands off her face.

"Makayla, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked she looked at him then noticing his face was about an inch away from hers.

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." she said trying to sound calm, but it was hard to do because his adorable face was there just looking at her. He smiled then put his hands on her face then pressed his lips against hers, she thought of resisting but why? He was the perfect man, what was wrong with him kissing her? Then he pulled away, he looked at her.

"Sorry if that was a little much, it's just I couldn't resist." He said a little sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's alright, no need to apologize." she said scrambling her words. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we're here, we should go eat so we can get back in time." He said.

"Ok, sounds like fun." she said still trying to get all her words right. He walked over to her side of the truck and opened the door for her. He took her hand and they walked into the small Italian restaurant. It was very cozy inside, the walls were very warm colors like browns and whites it was nice. They sat at a far away booth where no one could see them. They sat there eating their early dinner in practically silence when finally Jeremy said something.

"So are you excited for the dance?" she swallowed her food before answering.

"Not really, I'm not much of a dancer, so I might be a boring date, I guess I should have told you that earlier." She said.

"Oh, well that's ok, I'm not a dancer myself, but I'm excited to show us off together." he said. Then they were done eating and he, being a gentleman, paid for it all. They were on their way to school when Jeremy asked. "Are you like, having a good time? 'Cause your really quiet, and that's not really like you."

"Well it's just that it makes me nervous to be around you because, I mean it's like, you." she said.

"That doesn't really make a lot of sense, I mean; you had no problem talking to me before." He pointed out.

"Well, it's just we weren't dating before." she said as she was trying to hide her face again, he grabbed her hand.

"You know that it doesn't matter. Just because were dating, doesn't mean it has to be weird." He said.

"I know, ugh I can't explain it, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright, so how are you?" he said trying to cover up the whole conversation they just had.

"Oh well I'm fine, how about you?" she said giggling.

"Well, I'm fine, just wondering how the dance is going to be." he said.

"Oh well, I'm sure it will be fine, I'm sure the dance committee made everything extra sparkly." She said.

"Oh yeah, probably, I know they love to do that." he said. "See, isn't this better when we talk?" he added.

"Yeah, I suppose, but it's kind of nice to sit in silence." she said laughing, knowing that she liked to hear his voice much more.

"Hmm, I wonder how Devan and Jalissa are doing?" he said in a mellow voice.

"Well, if I know Jalissa, she's probably mad at him for not taking her car." Makayla answered.

"Oh," he said slightly smiling because he knew it was true.

They showed up to the dance about five minutes late, and saw Jalissa stepping out of her new Corvette. Jeremy parked really fast in the closet spot to Jalissa; she saw him and waited by her car politely. Makayla went up to her. "Jalissa where's Devan?" she asked.

"Oh, well, he didn't want to take my car, and I didn't want to take his, so I drove myself." Jalissa said laughing.

"Um, Jalissa, did you tell him you were driving yourself?" right as Makayla finished her question she saw Devan pulling up, going at least 60 MPH.

"I guess that's a no." Jeremy said shaking his head.

"Well I needed to get back at him for saying we couldn't use my car." Jalissa practically yelled. Devan pulled into a parking space and ran toward us yelling what they thought were profanities.

"Hey Jalissa, thanks for telling me you were driving yourself, now your mom thinks I'm mentally retarded!" Devan yelled.

"Oh, I guess I should have told you, I didn't mean to make you mad, I hope you can forgive me Devan. I just wanted my car to share this night with me." Jalissa said sniffling as if she was about to cry.

"Ok just please don't do it again." Devan said like he was falling for her act. Jalissa quickly perked up and skipped to the dance. Makayla and Jeremy took their time just walking. They walked into the dance, and as expected, there were sparkles everywhere. Then they saw Sarah and Travis standing in the corner, laughing hysterically, and staring right at Makayla and Jeremy. They walked over to them to see what was so funny.

"Uh, Sarah, Travis, uh, did we do something funny? because I didn't mean to be." She said.

"Oh, it's just that right when you walked in, Teresa Jones and Theodor James attempted slow dancing, and Teresa fell over and then Theodor tripped over her, then they tripped Shelly, the head of the dance committee, and it was funny because we hate them all!" Sarah said trying to tone down her laughing as much as she could.

"Wow, I wish I was there, and I missed it all man." Makayla said disappointed. Then Theodor walked up to them.

"Hey, I don't appreciate your laughing at us, it's kind of rude you know." He said.

"Oh well, you're very conceded to think that we were laughing at someone like you." Jalissa said defensively.

"Well if you don't stop, I don't know what Teresa's going to do, she looks really mad." He said.

"Oh, so you're having your girlfriend fight your battles? How sweet, and if she has a problem, let her come here, not you." Sarah said sarcastically while Makayla, Travis, Devan, and Jeremy were just laughing.


End file.
